Righting the Wrongs
by KayDrew
Summary: There is always hope and Neal always finds his way back to Emma, But, what if it's Emma's turn to save him? Set after 3X15 so spoilers.
1. Day one

Emma didn't remember anything about the service except _Charley's Girl_ had been sung. That song reached her shattered heart and registered in her grief-fogged mind. Several people spoke – Belle, Robin Hood, Tinker Bell, and even Hook. What they said, she didn't hear. Emma barely could see them – her eyes were glazed over with tears. She knew that David and Mary Margaret had sat on either side of her, much to the confusion of Henry. But, Emma hadn't protested nor had she stopped David from wrapping his arms around her shoulders and holding her close as Snow stroked her hair all the while Emma fiddled with the necklace Neal had returned.

After the service, everyone paid their respects and trudged from the church – one after the other. The burial wasn't going to happen until tomorrow, thus the congregation either went to their respected homes or to Granny's diner. Soon, the only ones left standing on the steps of the church were David, Snow White, and Henry. Emma didn't know what to do or say. They probably should get out of here; go home (well to Mr. Gold's shop as they'd chosen that as the safe-haven for now). However, Emma wasn't ready.

Mary Margaret approached Emma. She carefully pried Emma's fingers from around the swan-keychain-necklace that Emma had not let go of since putting it back on. "Emma, sweetheart, I'm so sorry," her mother said for about the thousandths time. It came out weak and tired, much as Emma felt right then and there.

"Mom? When will the pain end? I didn't…I didn't want him dead. I was just afraid," Emma stammered as fresh tears formed in her red-rimmed eyes. "I don't know what to do! He should be here. Just make it stop." She leaned her head against her mother's shoulder as to hide her tears.

"But, he's not. I know you're in pain. I hate it and I wish I could take it away. But, you need to be strong. Think of Henry," Mary Margaret cooed, while stroking her daughter's hair. "He needs you."

Emma parted from the embrace. She took a deep, shaking breath. "You're right. He needs me," the blonde agreed. The words were supposed to sound strong; they were supposed to convince her to be strong and that she was strong. "David…Mary Margaret, can you take Henry to Gold's? I want to go say good-bye."

David raised his eyebrows. "Are you sure that's wise?" he asked. "What if something happens?"

"I'm sure. I'll be fine. It won't be long," Emma replied. David gave her a protesting glare, which she ignored. Before another verbal warning could be uttered, the grief-stricken blonde turned on her heals and marched back into the church.

She shut the door behind her and leaned against it. Closing her eyes she breathed in and out – in and out. She could do this. She had to do this. This was closure and Emma needed that more than anything. With unsteady steps, she walked to the casket.

Emma grasped the black enameled coffin and stared down at the man within it. He was dressed in a suit and his dark curly hair was combed back and tidy, but he still had the little scruff on his chin. He'd never been that still before; even in sleep Neal had tossed and turned.

"I miss you. And I hate you. We should've had Tallahassee. You know it and I know it. You know full well that I couldn't and wouldn't be able to have Tallahassee with anyone but you. I tried. You tried. It didn't work. It was never going to work," Emma began as anger rose in her chest. "I needed you. Even though I told you I wished you were dead, I didn't mean it. You knew that too. I was just scared. I was scared of feeling. I was scared you'd leave again. And you did leave! You left me when I needed you most. And Henry needs you! He's going to need you."

Her voice broke. Large tears rolled down her cheeks as she collapsed against the casket. With each sob, her body shook. This wasn't fair. He didn't deserve to die. All Neal had done with his life was sacrifice. This was his reward? Dying without any true closure? Dying without happiness?

She stood so that she was standing in front of the casket. With a tender hand, she brushed a strand of hair away from his forehead. "Oh, Neal, I love you. I wanted Tallahassee with you. I always did. But, it's too late. I've realized it and it's…too late," Emma whispered, bending down and kissing Neal on the forehead.

A breeze wafted through the room. It was warm and comforting, but also really scary, but very familiar. Emma stumbled backwards as she stared at the coffin. Neal began to cough.


	2. Just Breathe

Was this really happening? She had to be hallucinating or going crazy or both for all she knew. Neal was dead! He'd given her the necklace mad told her to find Tallahassee. He'd told Gold that he loved him with his last breath. Then, Neal had died! Nothing could bring him back. Nothing.

But, Neal coughed again as his body jerked and shivered with chills. He wasn't dead. Neal had come back to her. Instead of being thrilled (that would come later) she panicked. Emma stumbled backwards. If she had not caught herself, the blond would have hit her head on the pulpit. Emma allowed herself to take a few deep breaths to calm herself down and then she set to work getting Neal out of the casket. If was too creepy to leave him there. A live man shouldn't stay in their deathbed.

She ease do I'm to the ground and then gathered as many cloth items as she could find. Neal was cold to the touch and shivering even in his half-unconscious state. He was definitely not out of the woods yet. "Stay with me, Neal," Emma whispered as she rubbed his hands in attempts to get some blood flow into them.

What should she do? Her mind was swimming and Emma found it hard to concentrate. Neal needed help, the blond knew that. Staying prone on the ground with tablecloths to keep him warm wasn't to going to cut it. Emma let go of Neal's hand and pulled out her phone. Emergency was dialed quickly. "Church...now..." Was all Emma could say. What else could be said? Hey guys, a man just came back from the dead and he needs your help. That seemed like a bit much, even for Storybrooke. Luckily, they didn't ask for an address. Her mind was focused on the fact Neal had comeback ack to life. Storybrooke had only one church so it would be easy to find.

Once that was settled, Emma called her mom. She needed her parents now. "Mary...mom?" Emma sobbed into the phone as she listened to Neal weakly cough.

"Emma...what's wrong?" Snow White asked. "Talk to me. Tell me what is wrong." Concern was in her voice. Emma didn't call often. When she did it was big.

Emma couldn't answer. "Mom," she squeaked. Her throat felt like it was closing up as tears formed in her eyes. Her mom sensed the urgency and Emma heard her call out, "David, get to the church...now."

Without saying anything, Emma closed the phone. She picked up Neal's hand and held it between both of hers. "I'm not finding Tallahassee with anyone but you. Do you hear me? You are not leaving me again! You're not," Emma told Neal. Through her tears, she noticed a small smile cross his face, but it was gone in an instant.

David and the paramedics arrived at the same time. The Charming's loft was closer to the church so it was easy for David to get there. Emma didn't think she'd ever been this happy to see her father.

As the paramedics prepped Neal for transport, the blond went over to David. Her father wrapped an arm around her shoulder and led Emma to a pew. "What happened?" He asked as they sat down.

"I was talking to him...yelling at him. Then, I kissed him," she wept. "And he woke up. Daddy, Neal's back. I don't think I can lose him again."

David held her close and stroked her hair. "Shh...it's going to be okay. You won't lose him again" he promised. Even as they spoke, they both thought of the deal - a life for a life. Would someone die because Emma had brought Neal back to life?"

As the paramedics rolled meal out of the church, David's phone rang. He picked it up and held it to his ear. A concerned look crossed his face. "That was Regina. Snow's in labor," David whispered. "They're headed to the hospital."

"Belle's missing," Emma added. "Ruby just texted me. She never made it to Granny's after the service." Her phone buzzed again. 'I've got Henry,' the text from Walsh read.

Both daughter and father look at each other with fear. This couldn't be happening. But, of course it was.

"Let's save our family," Emma breathed. Everyone she cared about was in danger. This wasn't fair. None of this was. She pressed her lips together and nodded to David. It was time to head to the hospital and regroup. "Let's go."


End file.
